1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to tape cassettes and in particular to a novel tape cassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art tape cassettes the front tape guides which guide the tape by the magnetic heads are generally molded on either the upper or lower cassette half as one unit and are designed to guide the tape passed the front edge portion of the cassette. The cassette is normally made of plastic synthetic resin and it has been found that the guides incline or tilt backwardly after being removed from the mold in which the cassette housings are formed. The guides tend to tilt toward the inside direction of the cassette housing perhaps because the guides thermally shrink after being removed from the mold. For example if the guide is 4 mm in height, the free end of the guide is misaligned by 40 microns inwardly of the housing.
Thus, the prior art machines have utilized guide members extending from one side of the cassette which tilt backwardly into the confines of the cassette and thus result in the tape being transported in a manner which tends to bias it up or down in the cassette or tends to cause it to wave in one direction which is undesirable and will result in the tape being urged toward the bottom or top wall of the cassette housing depending upon the angle of tilt and the side from which the pins extend.
Thus, also when the cassette is turned over for recording or reproducing a signal on the other side of the tape, the tape will also be biased or urged against the same side wall of the cassette which causes the magnetic head to be misaligned with the magnetic track on the tape which causes the reproduction to be of poor quality. This of course presents a large problem for recording or reproducing signals with the proper high quality sound which is desired.